


What did I miss-

by Yassasa



Category: Splatoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 15:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20117176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yassasa/pseuds/Yassasa
Summary: After being stuck on a 3 month long mission with Cap'n Cuttlefish, Agent 3 finds herself stuck with catching up on what her fellow agents have been up to.





	What did I miss-

**Author's Note:**

> this isnt finished, im just stupid with tags ;;;;;

Being sent back was never fun, even if it rarely happened. The inkling couldn't help but feel disappointment tear at her as her captain gave up on the mission. It didn't help that she was left to walk the rest of the way back to base, all the tents were packed up and they were ready to go. The air had been getting hot and with a wipe of her brow, she was about ready to go.  
As they boarded the train, she quickly zoned out of his rambling about octarians. Heard it all before. A fleeting promise of returning to the area if anything else showed up kept the agent perked however, maybe they could bring an air conditioner next time.

The sound of the wheels making their fulls turns slowly blurred together into a long rumble, the agent kept her eyes on the mountain as they moved further and further away. The large stretch of lake beside it and, if she squinted, the small village at the mountains based served as nothing but a piece of eye candy to her. Her mouth ever so slightly remaining open as she held onto the train's guard rail. They were coming up to a tunnel, she turned her attention over to the old inkling and the photo in his hands. 

"Did you ever hear back from them...?" She asked softly. To which, he let out a small exhale and shook his head.  
"I'm afraid not. Mail out here is slow, Agent 3. But I'm sure one of them got the message!" He said, squinting and nodding his head reassuringly to the girl. Not that it really worked, she let out a hum as she looked off. Right now, all she could do was trust him on that, even if they had been out there for months.  
Once they had left the tunnel, a winding path of scenery met with her eyes. With the train moving so fast, it blurred together into a mesh of vibrant greens and ashy browns. Or maybe she was just waiting for her eyes to focus, whatever worked. Her frame sunk against the pole, with her legs and hands holding her up.  
She'd have to sleep through this one.

The rumble of the carriage was enough to wake her, a bonk on the head from Captain's cane, however, that shook the agent awake proper. Rubbing her head with her hand before giving a quick little shake, the inkling opened her eyes and looked to see a crowd of people waiting to get in. Yep, they were definitely home. She slid down to grab their bags and followed the old sod off. Her eyes wincing at the sunlight beaming down, she held a hand up to her brow as the two made their way back to the shack. 

After some exhausting 3 months, the girl was finally allowed a break. Being told there was nothing more she could do right now, Capn was best left to file sorting on his own anyway.  
She was relieved, even more so as the girl collapsed on her bed. The house was dusty and left in just of a poor state as it was months ago. Twisting the fabric of the pillow case in her hands she let out a sigh.  
A loud buzz jumped her up from her slump, snatching her phone from her bedside table. 

"meeting agent 1 and agent 2 at octo canyon tomorrow" 

That was all her phone displayed in its small pop-up window. The agent supposed it made sense but where even was 'Octo canyon'? Let alone why the two were there. The girl just squinted her eyes shut and rubbed her head, replying as quickly as possible to the old man before slamming her phone back down. Returning to her own position of sinking into her mattress, tossing the blankets over herself with one swift turn of her arm. Allowing fatigue to overcome her at last as the girl swiftly fell asleep on her bed

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just trying out different things right now, still trying to get to grips with my writing. Im happy to accept any criticism I get really.  
Something silly with Agent 3 felt like a good way to   
practice even if i am slow as hell to write at all ^^;;


End file.
